Snow and Blood
by MidnightWhisper15
Summary: The story of how Kagome and Sesshomaru confess their undying love... Sesshomaru's PoV R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm sort off back not complety but close**

**I hope you enjoy this one-shot**

**Plz R&R**

* * *

><p>Snow and Red Blood<p>

I like how her skin resembles snow, how her drops of bloods on the white cold floor looks like. Is so beautiful, and she knows why I like spending winter with her the most, even thought my annoying half-brother keeps claiming her as his, even after he mated the dead miko, Kikyo, ignoring her feelings of now this Sesshomaru's precious Kagome. my is the Shikon Miko, but now she is more than a miko she's also a yokai, Ruler of the Western Lands Lady as on matter of fact. She is the reason of why this Sesshomaru loves winter so much.

I moved my sight from the snowy field and frozen lake to her sleeping form at the bottom of her favorite tree, cherry blossoms. I traced her face with my fingers passing it over the crecent moon on her forehead and the two pair of stripes in each of her cheeks, which she gained after the mating process. I smile when I remember the night I asked her to become my mate, since we've been meeting each other in secret almost all the nights when Inuyasha met with Kikyo.

Flashback

It was winter time. I was heading to the area were I had smell the half-breed and the miko pack. This Sesshomaru always thought that the miko was the Alpha of the group. Suddenly I smell bones and dirt and a very faint smell of lavender and blood. My senses inmeaditely recognize the scent of blood. it belonged to Kagome. I walked faster.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what is it?" Rin asked me

"The miko is bleeding" I whisper "Jaken take care of Rin, Ah-Uh you know what to do"

I went flying, literally over the half-breed wench. Some movement around the bush got my attention. A massive amount of miko energy came from the bush. then I see something red land in front of me.

"Sesshomaru, what are YOU doing here?" asked the red thing that landed infront of me who turned out to be no other but the half-breed

"What he is doing here, Inuyasha, is none of your business" said the bush. or well the miko energy said "Hello, Sesshomaru. are you patroling?"

The miko, Kagome, emerged from the bush, and sat on a branch of a apple tree. I notice that she has some scratches and a HUGE scar on her right arm from should to wrist (**Inuyasha did that on a rage since they had a fight and Kagome said something bad about Kikyo and that happen).**

Inuyasha growled out loud, Kagome's miko energy flatters around the area making mu senses quite sensible (**XD Kagome is able to purify yokai so let us say she forgot that Sesshy is a full blood yokai) **

"Kagome. what are YOU doing here?" Inuyasha asked her yanking her by her right arm, making the miko wince. I felt my beast trying to take control, and this Sesshomaru would have accomplish if it wasn't because of the dead miko making a very unpleasant entrance, in my opinion.

Kikyo placed a hand on the half-breed chest while her miko dress slip from her shoulder making a pleasant revelation to Inuyasha, for this Sesshomaru it was unpleasant and it seems like the miko of the future thought so.

"Inuyasha, I'm here because of my own reasons, and if you dont mind you and Kikyo go to another place" Kagome said glaring at said miko.

"Feh, why don't you leave and you too Sesshomaru"

"Fine I'm leaving with the rest of the pack and..."

"They'll join this Sesshomaru pack"

Everyone in the clearing look at me with surprinsing eyes.

"Yeah? Yes we are joinig HIS pack, i think..." Kagome said while she catches Shippo who had arrived with Sango, Miroku and Kirara.

Inuyasha seen them tense.

"What? NO you guys are not joining him" he hissed "They're my pack!"

Sango walked over the hanyou and slapped him. Kikyo glared at her.

"We are not YOUR pack, Inuyasha, the reason of why we are a group is thanks to Kagome" the demon slayer began "Don't you know how much she has sacrified?, Everytime she comes to this time she's risking her life and she knows that, that's why she tries to find a way to see her family everytime she can"

"Yeah, mamma has done even the impossible to hunt the shards"

I smirk at the comment of the kitsune (**fox demon) **_'He's right, the miko comes from another time and by doing doing that she's risking a lot her life'_

"Sesshomaru I need to talk to you" the raven haired alive miko said.

I nodded and started walking toward a cherryblossom field. "Miko this Sesshomaru also has something to say" I saw the girl follow me.

When we arrived at the field i faced Kagome, who's sight was stuck to the path of Sakura's trees that leads to a lake, that's how I found her like to the tree.

"Miko.. Kagome...this..."

"Sesshomaru I think I fell for you" she said suddenly taking me off guard **(I know Sesshomaru is very OOC)**

I stared at ther for a long time. I walked behing her and moved her hair to the right leaving the left shoulder and neck exposed. I bent down my head and whisper.

"Will you become this Sesshomaru's mate, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded and i bite her neck **(where the mating mark is suppose to be). **She whimpered a little before passed out.

This Sesshomaru carried her bridal style. _'The miko fainted, is it either because of the amount of youki I transfer or because of her miko energy?' **'It's her miko powers and our youki mixing each other without killing her' **'Are you telling this Sesshomaru that the miko will become a pure youkai?' **'Those are the probabilities' **_

"Sesshomaru what did you do to Kagome" the hanyou said interrumpting my thoughts.

"Mate her, you wouldn't mind, right?" the slayer said, surprinsing everyone except the kitsune who was right now busy smeling his mommy from my shoulder.

"Woa!, does this means you'll be my father?" the kitsune asked

"Yes, let's go to the castle, Rin, Jaken"

Since that day she's been the Queen of the Western Lands...

End of Flashback

I felt someone poking me, when I looked at who my golden eyes meet golden eyes with pink **(Pink, 'cuz of her miko energy)**

"What are you thinking?" she asked sitting up on the branch

"Nothing important, koi" I answer pushing her softly making her lay again. I climbed over the branch and looked at her

"It doesn't seems like it" she said while stroking one of my stripes on the cheek. "Where you remembering the day I confees my love to you?"

I merely nodded before I placed my lips over hers. She responded the kiss inmeaditely.

Owari

* * *

><p><strong>Plz i hope you like it!<strong>

**Review**


	2. Very Important! adoption alert?

**Hey guys is me again!**

**Is to let you know that this story Snow and Blood has been adopted by Echo Uchiha who will continue writing it.**

**Plz don't hate I have my reasons! **

**Anyway Happy Holidays **


End file.
